


In These Halos and Black Holes

by crmsndragonwngs



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Frottage, Implied Past Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i'll add tags as i go, it's just raditz and vegeta fucking for however many chapters I write for this, mentions of Jeice/Raditz, seriously there's no plot, the shotgun never goes off, vegeta decides to get a lil shy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmsndragonwngs/pseuds/crmsndragonwngs
Summary: The only choice is to run away, but Vegeta has never been a coward.  And Raditz, it seems, is more than willing to rise to meet him.
Relationships: Raditz/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Falling is flying when you have control  
> Living is dying when you can't let go”

“You hungry?” Vegeta asks softly, sitting down next to Raditz and offering him a strange looking fruit. They are alone in the jungle on their half of yet another planet they are to subdue, Nappa and the others having taken the other half, and both boys are relaxed without the constant scrutiny of the older Saiyans. In this moment, they are not a prince and his loyal subject. They’re just two Saiyan boys who are comfortable in each other’s company, free to do as they please if only for a little while. “I picked it off a tree over there. Smells edible.”

“Trying it on me first?” Raditz says, chuckling softly. Vegeta makes a face and draws his hand back when Raditz reaches for it. “I’m just teasing you, squirt.” Raditz murmurs, plucking the fruit from Vegeta’s hand and taking a big bite. “It’s good.” He assures his prince, grinning when Vegeta looks down at his own meal. He takes a tentative bite out of it, then damn near swallows the thing whole. 

“I’ll go get some more.” Vegeta says after a moment, chewing his mouthful. 

“Okay.” Raditz says, leaning back on his hands. “Stay close.” 

“Sure.” Vegeta says with a snort, then stands again and disappears into the trees, returning a few moments later with his cape in his hands and full of fruit. He snorts again at Raditz’s look and sets it down in front of them. “What else is it good for?” He says softly, his face twisting just a little. Raditz sighs. 

“Are you okay?” He asks, grabbing a fruit from the pile and leaning back, stretching out his long legs. 

“Yes.” Vegeta replies, plopping down next to him and dropping his head in his hands. Raditz puts an arm around the prince’s shoulders, pulling him gently against his side. “I wish we could just disappear in this jungle.” He says quietly after a moment, grabbing a fruit and taking a bite. 

“Yeah.” Raditz sighs, rubbing Vegeta’s arm. “He’d find us, though.” He glances over at their scouters, silently listening to their quiet conversation. 

“I’m well aware.” Vegeta huffs. Raditz hums and slips the tip of his tail under Vegeta’s where it’s wrapped around his waist, coaxing it to unfurl and coiling snuggly around it. Vegeta sighs and leans into him, one arm sneaking around the older boy’s waist. “Do you think we’ll ever be free, Raditz?” He asks quietly, and Raditz can feel his dark eyes on him, searching his face for the answer. 

“Maybe someday.” Raditz murmurs, looking down at his prince, eyes widening at the impossibly soft look on his little face. It’s such an uncharacteristic expression, so gentle and open and achingly beautiful that it takes Raditz’s breath away. Vegeta reaches up then, one small hand cupping Raditz’s jaw, and Raditz leans into the touch, his eyes fluttering shut. He sighs, raising his own hand to cover Vegeta’s. 

“I want to run away, Raditz.” Vegeta whispers, shifting so that he can sit a little taller. “Leave our scouters here, take an attack ball and just go. We could destroy the ball when we land and disappear.”

“Vegeta…” Raditz breathes, opening his eyes when he feels Vegeta’s breath on his chin. He is so close, his dark eyes roaming over Raditz’s face. “We can’t.”

“But what if we could?” He says, his eyes dropping to Raditz’s lips. “Just you and me. Frieza can have the others.” And Raditz should balk. He should be horrified at the idea of abandoning their squad mates, but all he can think about is how good Vegeta smells, how warm his hand is on Raditz’s face, how close his little prince is. “Raditz.” Vegeta breathes, and then soft lips are pressing against his own in a chaste, sweet kiss. Butterflies explode in Raditz’s stomach, his mouth opening in surprise as Vegeta crowds in closer. He feels Vegeta’s hands on his face, sliding up into his hair, his short nails dragging lightly against Raditz’s scalp. 

“What are you doing?” Raditz whispers, opening his eyes when Vegeta pulls away. Vegeta traces Raditz’s jaw with one finger, his eyes on Raditz’s lips. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while.” Vegeta says, eyes flickering up to meet his. “I feel so safe with you. So normal. You make me feel like I can do anything, consequences be damned.”

“Vegeta.” Raditz whispers, sliding a hand into the prince’s hair. He groans and turns his face into Raditz’s wrist, planting a gentle kiss to his skin. His eyes find Raditz’s again, a fierce, hungry heat in them that Raditz has never seen before, and then Vegeta is kissing him again. Raditz gasps at the touch, his body reacting on instinct, his mouth opening under Vegeta’s, trapping the prince’s bottom lip between his own and sucking gently. 

Vegeta makes a contented little noise in his throat and wraps his arms around Raditz’s neck, kissing him again. He draws the tip of his tongue over Raditz’s bottom lip, sliding gently into the older boy’s mouth when he opens up obediently. Raditz’s arms clamp around Vegeta’s compact body, and he drags the prince into his lap, his legs falling around Raditz’s hips. He kisses Vegeta back like he’s drowning, invading the prince’s mouth with a sudden fervor that might surprise him if his brain were actually working. Vegeta moans softly, and he presses his body flush with Raditz’s, rocking his hips and grinding against the hard plane of the older Saiyan’s abdomen. 

A rush of panic jolts through Raditz then, and he pulls back, breathing hard. “Wait.” He whispers into Vegeta’s mouth, tearing himself away. 

“Don’t.” Vegeta whines, chasing his lips, but Raditz brings one hand up to grasp the back of his neck, holding him still. Vegeta bares his teeth and _growls_ at him, and Raditz fights the overwhelming instinct to rise to the prince’s challenge. 

“Why are you doing this, Vegeta?” Raditz asks, searching the younger boy’s eyes. 

“I told you.” Vegeta says, frowning. 

“Because you feel safe with me isn’t a reason. Or at least it’s not the only reason.” Raditz replies, his eyes dropping to Vegeta’s lips again without his permission. 

“See? You want me, too.” The prince says, grinding his hips into Raditz again. 

“Fuck, Vegeta.” Raditz hisses, dropping his free hand to brace against Vegeta’s hip. “Answer my damn question.”

“How bold, speaking to your prince in such a way.” Vegeta purrs. “Were we on our home planet, I’d have you in chains for that.”

“ _Vegeta_.” Raditz growls, but Vegeta just growls right back, baring his canines and wrapping his tail around Raditz’s wrist, yanking his hand away and rolling his hips again. “Fuck.” Raditz says, knowing if he lets this continue for much longer, he’s not going to be able to stop it at all. He snarls, a big, terrible sound from somewhere deep in his chest, and surges forward, knocking Vegeta off his lap and pinning him to the ground. 

“C’mon, Raditz.” Vegeta says, arching his back and seeking Raditz’s body, but Raditz is much taller and broader than the little prince by now, and easily avoids contact. 

“What’s going on with you?” Raditz asks, genuinely concerned, and Vegeta recoils like he’s been struck. 

“Nothing.” He snaps, hardness instantly replacing the fire in his eyes. “Just horny.”

“Vegeta.” Raditz sighs. 

“What does it matter to you, anyway?” Vegeta says. And he almost looks...uncertain. 

“You’ve been different lately.” Raditz says softly, releasing one of the prince’s wrists and cupping his face. Vegeta’s eyes flutter shut at the contact, his newly freed hand gently gripping Raditz's wrist in turn. “Angry. Distant. Talk to me, Vegeta.” 

“Let me up, and I will.” Vegeta huffs, his face flushing, a spark of humiliation in his eyes when he opens them. Raditz moves off of him, sitting cross-legged on the ground, and opens his arms like he always does, offering his prince shelter and comfort. Vegeta huffs again and crawls into his lap, curling up and shoving his nose against Raditz’s throat. 

“I miss you, Vegeta.” Raditz says softly, hugging him tight. “I feel like I don’t even know you anymore.” 

Vegeta doesn’t say anything for a long time, and for a moment, Raditz thinks he’s just not going to answer. Then he sighs and shifts a little to put his arms around Raditz’s waist, his tail finding Raditz’s and twisting them together. 

“I’m scared.” He whispers brokenly, and Raditz feels something hot and wet on his throat. Then the prince’s shoulders begin to shake, and Raditz tightens his arms around him, suddenly petrified in the face of this completely out of character rush of emotion. 

“Scared of what, my prince?” He asks, willing his voice to be steady. A soft sob escapes Vegeta’s little body. 

“Of Frieza.” Vegeta says, trying to take a stabilizing breath. It ends with another sob, and then Vegeta is crying in earnest. “Of dying. Of fighting. Of doing something stupid and getting you killed. All of you. What sort of prince can’t protect his own people? My father would be so ashamed of me.”

“Vegeta.” Raditz breathes, pressing a kiss to the top of the prince’s head. “It is our duty to protect _you_. You’re our prince, the only good thing left of our entire fucking race. We would die for you, and we’d do it gladly.”

“Don’t you get it, you imbecile?” Vegeta snarls, wrenching back to glare at Raditz. “I don’t _want_ you to die for me.”

“But I would. I would do anything for you. I would take any shot meant for you. Anything you want or need, it’s yours.” Raditz says, and he means it. He would do anything for Vegeta. Anything and everything. 

“Then run away with me.” Vegeta says, hands flying up to seize Raditz’s face, his fingers pressing into his flesh almost painfully. “That’s what I want, Raditz. That’s what I need.”

“What about the others?” 

“ _Fuck_ the others.” Vegeta hisses. “I can’t protect them. If anything, I only make things worse. I can’t let anyone die for me. I _can’t_ , Raditz.”

“Vegeta…”

“No, stop it. It’s not a request.” Vegeta’s hands press hard enough to really hurt, but Raditz doesn’t react. He just stares at the younger boy, searching his face. “Your prince commands you, Raditz.”

“Okay.” Raditz says after a long time, letting out a shaky breath. Vegeta freezes, eyes widening almost comically, as though he hadn’t been expecting Raditz to agree. 

“Really?” He breathes, eyes darting all over Raditz’s face. Raditz swallows and nods. 

“Really.” He says. “We can make it look like we were attacked, destroy our scouters, then take one of the attack balls and go. We can just planet hop.” He says, taking a deep breath, his eyes filling with tears out of nowhere. “That way he never finds us.”

That hungry look flashes in Vegeta’s eyes, then he’s kissing Raditz again, and Raditz doesn’t fight it. He just hugs his prince tight and kisses him back, praying to whatever gods might be listening that they’re not making a huge mistake. 

—

Two hours later, they are leaving the atmosphere in a stolen attack ball. They had taken Nappa’s because it was the biggest, but even with the extra room, Vegeta has to sit in Raditz’s lap. Not that he minds, of course. He’s always been close to Raditz, always enjoyed being near him, and Raditz doesn’t seem to mind either. He has his arms around Vegeta’s waist, hands clasped over Vegeta’s belly, relaxed and at ease beneath his prince. They had abandoned their armor along with their scouters, shattering it and throwing the pieces all over the jungle, and so Vegeta can feel the rise and fall of Raditz’s chest against his back as he breathes, the slight tightening of his abs as he shifts. He’s so warm, so comfortable, and Vegeta is surprised at how tired he suddenly feels. 

“You should sleep.” Raditz murmurs when Vegeta yawns, chuckling softly. 

“I’m not tired.” Vegeta huffs, earning another chuckle. 

“Bullshit.” Raditz counters, arms constricting just a bit. “Sleep, my prince. You’re safe.” Vegeta just snorts and crosses his arms over his chest. 

“You think we’ve made a mistake, don’t you.” He asks after a few moments of silence. 

“Doesn’t much matter what I think now, Vegeta.” Raditz murmurs, shifting a little beneath him. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Of course it matters.” Vegeta growls, twisting to look Raditz in the eye. “If you think we should turn back, then say so.” Raditz stares at him, his eyes roving all over Vegeta’s face, frowning deeply. 

“I don’t think we should turn back.” He murmurs after a while. “I’m just scared.” Vegeta snorts and turns fully in Raditz’s lap, straddling the older boy and cupping his face in his hands. 

“There is nothing to fear.” Vegeta murmurs, eyes dropping to Raditz’s lips automatically. “If we stay, we won’t survive Frieza. He’s only biding his time, using us until he can’t anymore, and then he’ll kill us without a second thought. I don’t want to die. And I don’t want you to die. And this way, we don’t have to.” He leans forward then and presses his lips to Raditz’s, and this time, the older boy doesn’t hesitate to kiss him back. He opens his mouth immediately, letting Vegeta deepen the kiss and following his prince’s lead. Vegeta hums softly, slipping his tongue into Raditz’s mouth and pressing his body closer. He feels Raditz’s hands begin to explore, sliding along his back over his suit, one hand smoothing over his ass and squeezing gently. 

“Vegeta.” Raditz breathes when they break for air. “We shouldn’t do this.”

“Why not?” Vegeta growls, shoving his face into Raditz’s neck and sucking a bruise into his skin. Raditz moans softly, his arms tightening around Vegeta’s body. “I’m 18, and you’re 19. We’re fully mature. And I know you want me.” He lifts his face to Raditz’s, bumping his nose with his own, smiling when Raditz shudders beneath him. “Well, here I am, Raditz. You can have me, if you have the guts to take me.” 

Raditz growls, baring his canines and seizing a handful of Vegeta’s hair. He pulls Vegeta’s head back and exposes his throat, then lunges forward and sinks his teeth into the curve of Vegeta’s neck. Vegeta hisses, his arms wrapping around Raditz’s neck, nails digging into his shoulders. He ruts against the older boy, grinding his hips down and pulling a wounded moan from them both. 

“Fuck, Vegeta.” Raditz hisses, thrusting up against Vegeta hard enough that he would have been unseated if Raditz weren’t holding him. He licks over the bite mark he’d left on Vegeta’s shoulder, then licks and sucks his way across the tanned expanse of the prince’s throat. Vegeta moans as Raditz nuzzles under his jaw, nipping at the sensitive skin, the hand in Vegeta’s hair tightening painfully. Vegeta rolls his hips, rutting against the hardness growing in Raditz’s shorts, snapping forward to claim his mouth and swallowing the older boy’s moan. “My prince.” Raditz whispers against Vegeta’s lips, and though he’s heard the honorific from Raditz’s mouth more times than he can count, this time, somehow, it’s different. There’s a reverence to it that goes far beyond the usual deference awarded to Vegeta’s station. Instead, it’s fierce and intimate and _possessive_ , and Vegeta thinks he never wants to hear those words from anyone else for as long as he lives. 

“What do you ask of your prince, Raditz?” Vegeta murmurs, stealing another kiss before pulling back to look at him properly. 

“How generous does his highness feel?” Raditz teases, grinning so wide that Vegeta can see all of his teeth. 

“Ask and it is yours. Whatever it is.” Vegeta replies, grinning back. Raditz takes a deep breath and fucking _purrs_ , a low and rumbling sound deep in his chest. His big hands slide down Vegeta’s back again, smoothing firmly over his ass and down his thighs. He hooks his hands behind Vegeta’s knees and yanks him tighter against his body, scooting his own hips forward so that he can guide Vegeta’s legs around his waist. He can feel Raditz’s cock against his ass in this new position, straining against the fabric of the older boy’s shorts, and he squirms a little, grinning at the hiss he pulls from between Raditz’s teeth. “Ask and it is yours, Raditz.” He repeats. 

Raditz cups Vegeta’s cheek with one hand, the soft but _hungry_ look on his face utterly breathtaking, then slides his palm over the prince’s throat, his chest, his stomach, lower and lower until he finally reaches the bulge in Vegeta’s pants. Vegeta moans, loud and desperate, as Raditz rubs him firmly, then Raditz leans forward to kiss his cheek before pressing his mouth to Vegeta’s ear. 

“I want _you_ , my prince.” Raditz whispers, closing his teeth gently over the shell of Vegeta’s ear. Vegeta moans again and fucks up against Raditz’s hand, grinding his ass back when he comes back down. 

“Then have me, damn it.” Vegeta snarls. “I’m yours.”

“ _Mine_.” Raditz growls, deep and feral. “ _My prince_.” He pulls Vegeta’s pants down then, freeing his cock and wrapping his big hand tightly around it, and Vegeta would have been embarrassed by the high pitched sound that tore from his throat had he the presence of mind to do so. Raditz pumps him slowly, his mouth latching onto Vegeta’s neck and sucking hard. Vegeta fucks up into his fist, already panting, and he grabs Raditz’s face with both hands, pulling him away from his neck and kissing him fiercely. 

“I don’t know how long I can last like this, Raditz.” Vegeta whispers against Raditz’s mouth, hips bucking when Raditz squeezes him. Raditz’s hand leaves him then, drifting back to tug at the waistband of Vegeta’s pants, pulling them down over his ass. Vegeta shifts, thankful for how stretchy and strong the material is as he shimmies out of them. He pulls off his shirt next, leaving himself naked and exposed, and Raditz’s eyes rake over him appreciatively. 

“Gods, you’re so fucking hot.” Raditz hisses, his hands pressing and sliding all over Vegeta’s body. “Wish there was more room in this stupid pod. Wanna lay you down and taste every inch of your perfect little body.” Vegeta hums, flushing a bit at the praise, then slips his fingers into the waistband of Raditz’s shorts. 

“I want you so bad, Raditz.” He murmurs, watching raptly as Raditz pulls off his own shirt, sliding a hand up to trace reverent fingertips along the grooves of Raditz’s muscles. He shifts so Raditz can yank off his shorts, and when he looks down at Raditz’s cock, hot and hard and _big_ , he can’t help but moan and lick his lips. Vegeta ruts against him, both of them hissing at the skin to skin contact, and crowds in closer, kissing him deep and sloppy, shoving his tongue practically down Raditz’s throat. 

Raditz’s tail sneaks around Vegeta’s waist, coiling around Vegeta’s tail and constricting lightly, pulling another moan from his lips. The simple touch is so intimate and sensual, and it sets Vegeta’s nerves on fire. Then Raditz begins to squeeze Vegeta’s tail rhythmically with his own, pulling his fur the wrong way and making him shudder as his whole body floods with heat. 

“Does that feel good?” Raditz whispers, watching Vegeta carefully. 

“Uh-huh.” Vegeta grunts ineloquently, nodding his head. 

“I’m doing what I like right now. Tell me how you like it, my prince.” Raditz says, palming Vegeta’s cock again and stroking him, humming when Vegeta wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him deeply. 

“Harder. And longer.” Vegeta says, moaning when Raditz acquiesces. “ _Fuck_ , Raditz.” He groans, kissing him again. 

Raditz pulls back again and drops his head to Vegeta’s shoulder, shivering when Vegeta drags his nails across his shoulders and down his back. He feels Raditz’s hand leave him, immediately missing the contact, then gasps when he feels something hot and hard and throbbing pressing against the full length of the underside of his cock. Then Raditz’s hand is back, fingers curling over his shaft and stroking firmly. Vegeta looks down, groaning at the sight of their cocks together, watching Raditz’s hand strip them both. 

Raditz lifts his head and presses his mouth to the side of Vegeta’s neck, moaning softly, and the sound makes Vegeta’s eyes roll back in his head. He grabs Raditz’s face again and kisses him, pressing and twisting their tongues together. Raditz’s hand works faster, precum making his palm slick and hot, and Vegeta’s hips buck hard at the new sensation, both of them moaning long and low as their cocks slide together. Raditz’s hand stills, squeezing them gently, and Vegeta takes that as encouragement. He rocks his hips and fucks Raditz’s fist, their mouths moving more like they’re trying to devour each other than actually kissing. 

“Fucking gods, Vegeta, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.” Raditz says, his voice little more than a strangled moan, desperate and broken as Vegeta ruts harder against him. “Perfect little fucking body, fits so good against me. You smell so good, too. Like rain and smoke and sex. Always wondered what it would feel like just to kiss you, and now I’ve got you in my lap, fucking against my cock like it’s the most natural thing in the universe.”

“Raditz.” Vegeta hisses, kissing him again. “Wanted you too. Wanted you so bad, all the time, made myself sick with it. Always curling up against you and touching you like I’d die if I didn’t. Fucking thought I would, too. I need you, Raditz. Always. Can’t live without you.”

“Me too, my prince.” Raditz growls, kissing him hard, hand moving again, flying over them. “Fuck, I’m gonna come, Vegeta.” Vegeta hums and cups his face in his hands, pulling back to look at him properly. 

“Look at me, Raditz.” He commands softly, and when Raditz’s dark eyes open, his pupils blown wide, and the deep, fierce passion in their depths takes Vegeta’s breath away. “Just keep looking at me.” He says, and Raditz nods, keeping eye contact as his rhythm falters. He squeezes Vegeta’s tail hard with his own, maintaining the pressure and making Vegeta’s hips jump wildly. Raditz’s mouth falls open, eyes rolling back in his head briefly, and he starts to tense and shudder, his rhythm completely out of control. “Come for me, Raditz.” Vegeta says, giving him the permission he knows Raditz is waiting for. “Come for your prince. Let me hear you.”

Raditz stiffens beneath him then, his hips jerking hard, a long groan tearing out of his throat as he drops his head back and comes all over them both. 

“Vegeta.” He moans, his hand continuing to strip them, and Vegeta comes suddenly, overwhelmed by how beautiful Raditz is in that moment, shaking with his own orgasm. Raditz milks them through their orgasms, gripping the back of Vegeta’s head with his free hand and pulling him into a deep kiss, and doesn’t stop until they’re both hissing and jumping in his grip. 

They still, eyes closed and panting raggedly into each other’s mouths. Raditz kisses Vegeta gently after a moment, sweet and almost shy, then pulls back and brings his now messy hand to his mouth. He licks their come off his fingers, never once breaking eye contact, and Vegeta smirks and growls at him. 

“You drive me fucking crazy, you know that?” He says, watching Raditz suck each of his fingers clean. Raditz grins and runs his free hand down Vegeta’s back. 

“Not nearly as crazy as you drive me, my prince.” He purrs, wiping a stripe of come from Vegeta’s belly with his thumb and licking that clean too, making lewd noises as he does. Vegeta leans forward again and kisses Raditz, sucking the taste from his tongue and moaning softly at the bittersweet musk that fills his mouth. “Filthy little prince.” Raditz hums, and the fondness in his voice has Vegeta’s eyes fluttering shut, sleepy and safe and so fucking happy he can hardly believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this thing a million years ago (well, early August), so the style is a little different. I was still struggling with the concept of writing smut, which I seem to have gotten better at if this is any indication. So yeah, maybe a bit OOC? Idk. Anyway it is _amazing_ what writing for this particular fandom has done for my writer's block. I usually crap out halfway through most of the fics I start, but I really love these idiots. I mean, I had a period of time where I didn't write anything for almost two years (Far Cry 5 on my psued, holy shit I straight up abandoned that one), and that was kinda weird, so I'm glad I'm doing this again. It's very cathartic, even if it is mostly for myself
> 
> Anyway, title and quote are both from Halos by 10 Years, which I don't really think fits too well, but I suck at titles so there you go. As always, feedback is appreciated, even if it's just a thumbs up emoji or a "cool fic" or "hey this is shit" (though if you'd like to elaborate, that'd be great)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Hooookay, so that abuse tag. I forgot it, and I'm sorry, first of all. The problematic line is sort of a remnant of the original, which had more plot and was much darker, and I was going to change it, but I didn't like how it read without it. Whether or not the abuse was based solely on psychological manipulation and torture and a skewed balance of power, or was a little more physical, is entirely up to you as the reader
> 
> I'm not typically one to shy away from sensitive or problematic topics, but I just didn't like it here. The original was too angsty and traumatic for what was literally only supposed to be porn, so I cut it way down and here we are lol

They wake from stasis almost a year later as the attack ball plunges into the planet’s atmosphere. Raditz is surprised for a moment to find Vegeta in his lap with his back to his chest, his head leaned back against Raditz’s shoulder. Then he remembers what they did and blushes deeply, flattening a hand against Vegeta’s chest. The prince stirs, turning his face into Raditz’s neck and breathing deeply. 

“Good morning.” Raditz purrs, pressing a kiss to Vegeta’s forehead. Vegeta hums and lifts a hand to cup Raditz’s cheek, pulling him down to press a kiss to his lips. The attack ball lands, punching a hole in the planet and depressurizing. Vegeta sighs and sits up, chuckling lightly when Raditz holds him fast, gently prying his hands from his waist. 

“I’m starving.” Vegeta murmurs, twisting around to look at Raditz. “We should find food.”

“Yeah, okay.” Raditz says, leaning forward and kissing Vegeta again, catching his bottom lip between his own and tracing it with his tongue. 

“Raditz.” Vegeta sighs, but he kisses him back, opening his mouth so that Raditz can slip his tongue inside. He moans softly into Raditz’s mouth, settling back against him and seeming to accept the distraction. Raditz presses his hand back to Vegeta’s chest, smoothing over the fabric that covers the hard plane of his abdomen, traveling lower and lower, grinning against Vegeta’s mouth as he passes over the soft bulge in the prince’s pants and pulls a deeper moan from him. “I’m serious, Raditz. I’m hungry, and I know you are too.” Vegeta whispers, even as he rocks into Raditz’s hand. Raditz’s stomach growls then, and they both burst out laughing. 

“Okay, okay.” Raditz concedes, putting his hands on Vegeta’s waist and pushing him gently off his lap when the door finally drops open. “I wonder if we’ll come across my brother on this little adventure of ours.” He muses, standing up and stretching, his tail curling high in the air before cinching around his waist. 

“Perhaps.” Vegeta says, smiling at him. “But for now, let’s find something to eat.” His eyes drift down over Raditz’s body appreciatively, a smirk playing on his lips. 

“Looks like you’ve already found something you’d like to eat.” Raditz teases, flashing his teeth and taking a step toward the prince. Vegeta grins back, then turns and shoots into the air. 

“Food first, hairball.” He yells back at him before disappearing over the edge of the crater the attack ball is settled in. 

“You little shit!” Raditz yells back, laughing loudly and chasing after him. 

—

They find a herd of large, hooved animals with branching horns and dispatch a couple of them. They drag them back to the crater and set up camp on its edge, building a fire and a spit to roast the creatures. They eat in comfortable silence, sitting close, tails twined together, and Raditz thinks that he would be just fine living like this, out in the wilderness with his prince by his side. 

Vegeta sighs then and tosses the bone he’d been gnawing on aside, leaning back on his hands and staring up at the darkening sky. The wind blows through his hair and he closes his eyes, enjoying the cool air. Raditz watches him quietly, eyes drifting over his compact body, lingering on his throat and his chest and curve of his thighs. He thinks about how Vegeta’s skin had felt against his, how his neck had tasted, the little sounds he’d made as Raditz had kissed him and touched him. Raditz bites his lip, unsure if he wants to disrupt his prince’s peace, his tail tightening unconsciously around Vegeta’s. Vegeta hums softly, sliding his own tail up Raditz’s, pulling the fur the wrong way and causing goosebumps to erupt all along his arms. He reaches over then, resting his hand on Vegeta’s thigh, grinning when Vegeta stiffens and cracks an eye to look at him. 

“How bold, fondling your prince without his permission.” Vegeta purrs, opening his eyes to watch as Raditz slides his hand up Vegeta’s thigh. 

“I’m not fondling you.” Raditz murmurs, grin widening to show all his teeth. He slides his hand further up and cups Vegeta through his pants, squeezing gently, and Vegeta drops his head back and groans softly. “ _ Now _ I’m fondling you, my prince.”

“Raditz.” Vegeta says, high and needy, rocking up into Raditz’s hand. Raditz leans over and presses his face into Vegeta’s neck, breathing him in before drawing his tongue along Vegeta’s pulse. Vegeta moans, rocking his hips more forcefully, and Raditz can feel the prince’s cock hardening in his pants. Raditz kisses Vegeta’s neck, sucking a bruise into his flesh, rubbing him insistently through his pants. Vegeta reaches up and grips Raditz’s shoulder with one hand, digging his nails into his skin and pulling a groan from Raditz’s chest. He thrusts hard against Raditz’s hand, the movement jerky and barely in control. 

“Bet I could make you come just like this, my prince.” Raditz growls, pressing his mouth to Vegeta’s ear and shivering at his shaky moan. He moves his hand up Vegeta’s belly then, slipping under the hem of his shirt and sliding over his skin. He teases one peaked nipple and lifts his head and kisses him deeply, swallowing the desperate noises Vegeta makes. 

He pulls on Raditz’s shoulder, dropping his weight back and trying to pull him down with him, and Raditz chuckles softly. He eases his prince down on his back and rolls halfway on top of him, pressing one thigh between his legs. He kisses Vegeta like he’d drown without him, his tongue exploring Vegeta’s mouth, and moans softly against his lips when Vegeta begins to rock his hips against Raditz’s thigh. The prince is fully hard in his pants now, and Raditz can feel his cock as he fucks against him, hot and throbbing even through the fabric. He grunts softly when Vegeta lifts his knee to press his own thigh to the hardening bulge in Raditz’s shorts, returning the favor as he drops his hands to Raditz’s ass and yanks him tighter against his body. Raditz gasps and ruts against him, moving to nuzzle under Vegeta’s jaw and kiss and nip at his skin. Vegeta moans loudly, dragging his nails over Raditz’s ass, stinging through the fabric of his shorts and pulling a low whine from his throat. Vegeta fucks his hips up against Raditz’s thigh again, hard and desperate, and stiffens beneath him, coming hard in his pants with a strangled cry. 

Raditz growls and claims his mouth again, rutting against him, but Vegeta has other ideas. He pushes Raditz away, snarling at him when he tries to lean back in, and then Raditz is on his back, blinking up at the starry sky and wondering how the hell he’d gotten there. 

“Vegeta?” Raditz asks, confused, and then the prince is looming over him, straddling his hips, flashing his teeth before pushing his shirt up and planting a wet kiss to his sternum. He kisses slowly across Raditz’s chest, his lips and tongue exploring and tasting every inch, caressing every groove and curve, his teeth grazing every so often, sharp and stinging and so  _ good _ . Raditz arches his back and  _ writhes _ beneath his prince, soaking in and savoring everything Vegeta is willing to give him. 

“So fucking sexy.” Vegeta hisses, pressing his mouth over one nipple and laving it with the flat of his tongue, capturing it between his teeth and pulling gently. Raditz moans loudly, the sound echoing in the quiet around them, and he might have been embarrassed if he were not being taken apart at the seams by Vegeta’s hot mouth. 

“Vegeta, holy  _ shit _ .” He hisses, arching his back again as Vegeta shifts his attention to his other nipple, sucking lightly and gently dragging his teeth over it. He continues his descent, licking hot lines all over Raditz’s body, sucking and nipping at his flesh. His hands caress him, stroking his sides and his hips, his palms dragging up the insides of his thighs, pushing them apart so that he can shimmy down to settle between them. Raditz lifts his head, watching Vegeta kiss over his lower belly, his fingers tugging at the waistband of his shorts. He pulls them down low enough so that Raditz’s cock bobs free, then palms it lightly and gives him a few quick pumps. “Vegeta, what are you—  _ oh! _ ” Raditz gasps, dropping his head back as Vegeta drags his tongue up the underside of his cock, making his hips buck into Vegeta’s fist out of his control. 

He lifts his head again just in time to watch Vegeta close his lips around the tip of his cock, sucking softly before he opens his mouth again and swirls his tongue around his cockhead, wet and filthy and so fucking hot. A bead of precum leaks from Raditz’s cock and Vegeta smirks, meeting Raditz’s eyes with a devilish look as he licks it up. Raditz moans and reaches for him, pushing his hand through Vegeta’s hair, drifting down to cup his cheek and grinning when Vegeta nuzzles into the touch with a contented hum. He strokes Raditz loosely, closing his eyes for a moment as Raditz pets his face, then ducks his head back down to mouth at the base of Raditz’s cock. He licks and kisses all along the length of him, his hand never once faltering, and Raditz has to try very hard to keep from fucking his hips up into Vegeta’s grip. 

He feels like he’s going to die. He’s so close already that it’s almost pathetic, and Vegeta is relentless, not once letting up as he all but worships Raditz’s cock. He doesn’t leave a single inch untouched, licking over his balls and his perineum, all around the base, tracing the veins and ridges with such a hungry fervor that Raditz is pretty sure he’s going to lose his goddamn mind. By the time the prince works his way back up to the tip, Raditz is trembling and whimpering and so tempted to seize Vegeta’s hair and fuck his face that he has to dig his fingers into the dirt to stop himself. A ragged cry tears through him as Vegeta finally swallows him down to the hilt, his hands gripping Raditz’s hips to keep him still as he hollows his cheeks and starts a rhythm, and Raditz finds himself thanking every deity that’ll listen for his race’s natural lack of a gag reflex. 

A vague ghost of a thought drifts in the back of Raditz’s mind that this can’t be the first time Vegeta has done this, but it’s gone almost as soon as it had come, lost in Raditz’s desperate moaning and Vegeta’s talented fucking mouth. He arches his back, a strained groan wracking through him as his hips begin to buck, and he pushes his fingers back in Vegeta’s hair, gripping tightly. 

“I can’t—“ he fucking  _ sobs _ , the muscles in his abdomen clenching. “I’m coming, Vegeta.”

“Mm-hmm.” Vegeta hums, not once faltering or slowing, and hollows his cheeks again, pressing his tongue against the sensitive spot just beneath his cockhead as he sucks hard. Raditz goes completely rigid, every muscle in his body locking up, his mouth dropping open in a silent cry as he convulses and comes harder than he ever has in his life. Vegeta swallows heavily as Raditz twitches in his mouth, pulling back just enough to grip him at his base and ring him fucking dry. He keeps going until Raditz hisses and pushes him gently away, pleasure rolling into oversensitized pain far too soon. 

He shuts his eyes as Vegeta eases his shorts back over his hips, shivering with the occasional aftershock and humming softly when Vegeta snuggles up against his side and lays his head on Raditz’s shoulder. Raditz squeezes his shoulders gently and feels sleep tug at his brain. He curls his tail around Vegeta’s and sighs happily, smiling when he feels Vegeta’s lips on his chest. 

“I can’t believe it took us this long to do this.” Raditz murmurs, earning a chuckle from his prince. 

“Sleep, Raditz.” He chides gently. 

“Yes, my little prince.” Raditz replies, pressing a kiss to Vegeta’s forehead. 

—

They set out to explore the next day, flying over the treetops lazily, pushing one another every so often and devolving into mid-air tussles that leave them both laughing and breathless. Vegeta doesn’t think he’s ever felt so free in his entire life. 

Then one of their tussles ends with Raditz clamping Vegeta’s arms to his sides and kissing him hard, deep and full of tongue from the very start. Vegeta moans into Raditz’s mouth and grabs his hips, pulling him tight against his body, and they kiss so furiously that Vegeta feels like he’s going to combust. He’s half hard when they finally break for air, and Raditz grins devilishly and presses his thigh between Vegeta’s legs. Vegeta rocks against him without thinking, gasping when Raditz grabs his ass and encourages the movement. Vegeta moans, his head dropping forward onto Raditz’s chest, and he feels more than hears the deep chuckle that emanates from the older Saiyan. 

“Gods, I love the sounds you make.” He says, amused, and puts his fingers under Vegeta’s chin, lifting his head to claim his mouth again. “Love watching you ride my thigh, too. What do you think the others would have to say about their prince humping my leg like a goddamn animal?” And that shouldn’t turn him on but it fucking does, and Vegeta moans louder and wraps his arms around Raditz’s waist, arching his back and rutting harder against him. “Already made you come once on just my thigh, didn’t I? Didn’t even take much.”

“Shut up.” Vegeta breathes, and it’s pathetic how close he is already. His head buzzes with Raditz’s dirty talk, each word shooting straight to his groin and making his hips snap as he begins to lose control. 

“Can’t blame you, though. Feels good for me, too.” Raditz purrs, running a hand through Vegeta’s hair. “You’re so hard, so fucking hot. Love how you feel against me.” He reaches down then, his fingers hooking in the waistband of Vegeta’s pants, pulling them down just enough to get his cock out. Vegeta hisses at the direct contact, fucking harder against Raditz’s leg, shuddering as he slides against Raditz’s skin. “Fuck, Vegeta, look at you.” Raditz whispers, gazing down at him, awestruck. His hand drifts to the bulge in his own shorts, rubbing his palm over himself and groaning softly. Vegeta smirks and gently swats it away, cupping him and rubbing in sync with the rhythm of his own hips. “My prince.” Raditz sighs, wrapping his arms around Vegeta’s waist and kissing him deeply. 

He pulls Vegeta even closer so that he is grinding on Raditz’s hip, and Vegeta puts the hand he’d been stroking him with on Raditz’s ass and holds him fast, lifting his own leg against the bulge in Raditz’s shorts. They grind against each other in midair, panting and moaning and kissing like their lives depend on it. 

“Fuck, stop.” Raditz growls, pushing Vegeta’s hips away. Vegeta is about to protest when he realizes what he’s doing, grinning as he watches Raditz yank his own shorts down, his cock bobbing free. “C’mere, my prince.” He says then, hooking his hands behind Vegeta’s knees and pulling him to his body. Vegeta’s legs lock around Raditz’s hips instinctively, hissing when his cock slides against Raditz’s. They both moan as Vegeta rocks his hips, pushing his hands between them and grasping both of their cocks. He fucks into his fist and kisses Raditz deeply, swallowing Raditz’s moans. He feels Raditz slide his hands down his back, one slipping under his waistband and squeezing his ass hard. Then it moves lower, and Vegeta’s hips jerk when he feels Raditz’s fingers pass over his asshole gently. 

He moans, embarrassingly loud, fucking more desperately against Raditz’s cock as Raditz pets at him, grinding his ass back against his fingers. 

“Like that, huh?” Raditz purrs, shoving his tongue practically down his throat and groaning as Vegeta picks up the pace. He rolls his hips and suddenly Raditz stiffens, coming hard and without warning. He laughs breathlessly and shifts Vegeta in his arms so that Vegeta is grinding against his hip instead, pushing his face against Vegeta’s neck. “Sorry.” He says, embarrassed. “My imagination got away from me.”

“What were you thinking about?” Vegeta gasps, chasing his own pleasure. Raditz chuckles and presses a kiss to Vegeta’s shoulder, then lifts his head to growl in his ear. 

“Just imagined you climbing on top of me, sinking down on my cock and working those hips like you are now, perfect little ass clenching around me when you come all over me.” Raditz murmurs, voice rough. 

“Oh.” Vegeta gasps, his hips jerking, starting to lose control. “Would you come inside me?”

“Would you let me, my prince?” Raditz asks, drawing the tip of his tongue over the shell of Vegeta’s ear. 

“Yes.” Vegeta hisses, digging his nails into Raditz’s ass. 

“Then I would. I’d come inside you, claim you as  _ mine _ .” Raditz snarls, gripping Vegeta harder. Vegeta cries out and comes all over Raditz’s hip, making a mess of his clothes. Raditz holds him as he comes down, purring in his ear and kissing his face and neck. 

“Next time,” Vegeta breathes, trembling in Raditz’s arms, marveling at how much more intense it is each time, “you are going to fuck me. Got it?”

“As you wish, my prince.” Raditz hums, finding his mouth again and kissing him deeply. 

—

They return to the attack ball that night, after washing their clothes in a nearby lake, and set up camp, roasting two more of those hooved animals. They’re tired by the time they’re finished eating, and curl up together by the fire to sleep. 

Raditz is the first to wake that morning, smiling and pressing his nose into Vegeta’s hair, breathing in the sweet, warm scent of him. Then he carefully extricates himself from his prince and stands up to stretch. Vegeta doesn’t stir, so Raditz decides to venture into the woods to find something for breakfast. 

He’s stalking some hooved creature with tusks and a squashed snout when he hears Vegeta shout, and he turns immediately to blast back to him. He finds Vegeta standing at the crater’s edge, his tail puffed to three times its normal size and held straight as a rod against his back. He’s staring at the attack ball below, stiff-legged and trembling. 

“Vegeta?” Raditz asks quietly, afraid of spooking him, and Vegeta jumps nearly out his skin and whirls, baring his teeth and pinning Raditz with a wild stare. “Vegeta, it’s okay. It’s just me.” He says, much more calmly than he feels, and holds his breath until recognition creeps sluggishly into Vegeta’s gaze. 

“Shit.” The prince breathes, plopping down where he’s at and dropping his head in his hands. Raditz goes to him then, kneeling in front of him and looking him over. 

“Are you okay? Were you attacked?” Raditz asks quietly. Vegeta just shakes his head. “What’s wrong, my prince.” He pushes. 

“Had a nightmare.” Vegeta huffs after a long moment. “Woke up and you weren’t there. Got scared.”

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have left without telling you.” Raditz murmurs, flinching when Vegeta lifts his head and glares at him. 

“You’re not my slave, you’re allowed to go where you please.” He snaps. “You don’t need my permission.”

“That’s not what I meant, Vegeta.” Raditz replies, frowning. Vegeta glares at him still, then sighs and drops his head back into his hands. 

“I know.” He whispers. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, c’mere.” Raditz says softly, sitting down and putting his hands on Vegeta shoulders. Vegeta huffs and does as he’s asked, crawling into Raditz’s lap and reaching up to wrap his arms around Raditz’s neck. He hides his face in Raditz’s shoulder, breathing in deeply and relaxing against him. “Wanna tell me about the nightmare?” Raditz asks, wrapping his arms around his prince and holding him tightly. 

“Dreamt you died. Killed by some green man while you were trying to talk to Kakarot.” Vegeta mumbles against Raditz’s shoulder, shuddering at the memory. “Stupid dream. But it felt real. Like I was seeing the future.”

“It was just a dream, my prince.” Raditz assures him with a sigh. 

“I woke up and you were gone, and I panicked.” He says quietly. 

“I’m sorry.” Raditz replies, rubbing his back. “I should have woken you. I didn’t think.” Vegeta stays silent, sniffing softly and taking a deep breath. 

“Where’d you go anyway?” He says after a while, pulling back to look at Raditz. 

“To find breakfast.” Raditz replies. Vegeta frowns. 

“Any luck?” He asks, and Raditz doesn’t dare tell his prince that he’d been closing in on an animal when he’d had to rush back. 

“Nah.” He says instead. “I had just started hunting.” Vegeta frowns deeper, as though deciding if Raditz is lying or not, so Raditz grins at him and leans down, kissing him gently to distract him. Vegeta hums and kisses him back immediately, accepting the distraction. He shifts so that he can straddle Raditz’s hips, pressing flush against his body and deepening the kiss. And it’s incredible how quickly they fall into each other, kissing with increasing fervor and rocking into each other as though they are touch starved and desperate. 

Raditz puts his hands on Vegeta’s ass and stands, lifting off the ground and floating down toward the attack ball. He lands on the lowered door and sits down inside, arranging Vegeta in his lap before hitting the door close button. 

“Why are we in here?” Vegeta asks between kisses. Raditz grins and reaches under the seat. He pulls out the first aid kit and sets it on the arm rest. 

“Remember when we were purging that planet with the bug creatures a few years ago, and one of them caught me in the throat and crushed my trachea? And Nappa had to intubate me before putting me on my attack ball’s life support system?” Raditz asks, popping open the kit and rummaging through it one-handed. 

“I try not to remember that.” Vegeta says softly, frowning and pulling back. 

“Well, I learned something that day.” Raditz says, rubbing Vegeta’s back soothingly with his free hand. He finds what he’s looking for and brings his hand back to show his prince, grinning wickedly. 

“What is that?” Vegeta asks. Raditz chuckles. 

“This is what Nappa used to keep the tube from tearing my throat.” He says. “And it’s what I’m going to use to do as you requested yesterday.” He rolls his hips upward then, grinning again when Vegeta gasps and reaches for Raditz’s shoulders to keep from being unseated. 

“Oh.” Vegeta says, staring at the packets of surgical lubricant in Raditz’s fingers, licking his lips and swallowing nervously. 

“Hey, we don’t have to if you’re not ready, Vegeta.” Raditz says softly. He puts the packets back in the kit and reaches to cup Vegeta’s cheek. Vegeta leans into the touch, closing his eyes and letting out a shaky breath. 

“Let’s just do what we’ve been doing, and see where it goes.” Vegeta says after a moment, opening his eyes and searching Raditz’s face. Raditz smiles and nods, leaning forward to press a long, gentle kiss to Vegeta’s lips, humming when Vegeta’s arms snake around his neck as he sinks into it. “I’m sorry.” He says when they break apart. Raditz shushes him and kisses him again. 

“All I want is to keep you safe and happy, my prince. And not just because you are actually my prince. I care about you, and I don’t  _ ever _ want to do anything that makes you feel unsafe or uncomfortable with me. I want my arms to feel like home to you, Vegeta. The same way yours feel to me.” He says, smiling softly. He kisses him again, keeping it chaste and sweet, and it’s not long before Vegeta’s groaning and nipping at his lower lip, slipping his tongue into Raditz’s mouth when Raditz obeys his silent request. Raditz meets him eagerly, dropping his hands to Vegeta’s ass and pulling him tighter against his body. 

“I know I said I wanted you to fuck me before, but I…” Vegeta murmurs suddenly, breaking away and looking into Raditz’s eyes. “I don’t know.”

“How about this?” Raditz begins, pushing Vegeta away so that he can look in the first aid kit too. “There is a fuck ton of lube in this thing.” He continues, laughing and picking up a handful of the packets. “I don’t even want to venture a guess as to  _ why _ Nappa was hoarding lube, but at least it means we can do this more than once. So, how about I bottom this time?”

Vegeta blinks, brows furrowing as though confused, and Raditz chuckles and rubs his arms gently. 

“Again, we don’t have to. But if you want to, I would be more than willing if you wanna fuck me.” Raditz clarifies. “Hell, honestly, I figured I’d bottom anyway. I don’t particularly care to dominate you, and I figured you wouldn’t be okay with that anyway. I was fucking  _ floored _ when you told me that you want  _ me _ to fuck  _ you. _ ”

“I do want you to fuck me, just—“

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Vegeta. I understand.” Raditz says, looking at him softly but seriously. “I know how Frieza treated you.” Vegeta flinches at that, his face coloring and turning away. “And I’m smart enough to read between the lines. Anyway, like I said, there’s more than enough lube in here to do both  _ several _ times. We can wait.” Vegeta is quiet for a long time, still looking away, and so Raditz sighs and puts two fingers under Vegeta’s chin, forcing the prince to look at him. “Or we could just keep doing what we’ve been doing. I’d love to return the favor for the other night and blow you. Like having my hands on your cock, too. Like when you fuck my thigh and grind on me. Fucking  _ loved _ when you sucked me off. Whatever you want to do, Vegeta. Whatever you want  _ me  _ to do. All you have to do is say the word.”

“Have you ever given a blow job before?” Vegeta asks, more curious than anything, and Raditz grins. 

“Okay, full disclosure. You know how the Ginyu Force just kinda decided to leave us alone a few years back?” He says in a conspiratorial whisper. Vegeta frowns. “If you remember, that happened sometime after I turned 15 and went off the hormonal deep end. Anyway, I had a  _ thing _ going with Jeice for a little while. Sucked his cock plenty. Must’a been pretty good at it too, considering he told the other members of the Ginyu Force,  _ including _ Captain Ginyu, that he’d kill them if anyone laid a finger on me or any of the Saiyans.”

“I didn’t know that.” Vegeta murmurs. Raditz shrugs. 

“I didn’t tell you.” He says. “It felt good and it was fun while it lasted. Then Frieza started sending us out on more frequent missions, which basically ended our little trist.”

“I can’t believe you were fucking  _ Jeice _ .  _ Willingly _ .” Vegeta says, making a face. Raditz laughs. 

“Does that bother you?” He teases, laughing again when Vegeta bares his canines at him. 

“Yes.” He growls, grabbing Raditz’s face. “Don’t like that he touched you. You’re mine.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

“So prove it.” Raditz challenges, and Vegeta snarls deep in his chest, snapping forward and kissing Raditz so hard their teeth clash with the force of it. 

“I want you to suck my cock.” Vegeta commands against Raditz’s lips, kissing him so deeply, so frantically and passionately that all coherent thought flies out of Raditz’s head. 

“Uh-huh.” Raditz grunts, not entirely sure what he’s just agreed to, but desperate to do it. 

“Want you to taste  _ me _ . Make you never want another man again. Just me.” 

“Just you, my prince. Never wanted another man anyway. Only ever wanted you.” Raditz says, moaning when Vegeta grinds against him. “Slow down, Vegeta.” He whispers, pulling away. “Let me take care of you.” 

Vegeta blinks at him, making a little noise of surprise when Raditz lifts him and quickly switches their positions, placing Vegeta in the seat and pushing him into the cushions. He puts his knee on the seat between Vegeta’s legs to support his weight and leans over him, bracing against the arm rests and kissing his prince deep and slow. He molds their mouths together and catches Vegeta’s lower lip between his own, sucking gently and grazing it with his teeth, then slides his tongue into Vegeta’s mouth, teasing him gently. He shifts his weight to one arm and brings his free hand to Vegeta’s neck, caressing him before cupping his jaw to angle his head as he finally breaks the kiss, pressing his lips along Vegeta’s cheek and jaw. He dips lower, kissing over one side of his neck, nipping briefly at his throat before sliding to the other side. 

Vegeta moans softly, and Raditz rewards the noise by sinking his teeth into Vegeta’s shoulder and sucking indulgently. Vegeta moans again, deeper and throatier, and Raditz hums as he licks over the mark. He moves to the hollow of Vegeta’s throat, kissing him there before drawing his tongue all the way up to the point of his chin. He claims Vegeta’s mouth again, lingering for a long moment before breaking it again to pull Vegeta’s shirt over his head. 

“You’re so sexy, Vegeta.” He breathes, kissing and licking and nipping at his collar bones, up over the muscles that join his neck and shoulder, lifting each of Vegeta’s arms in turn and moving his lips and tongue over every inch of tanned skin, tracing every scar, every vein, every groove all the way down to his wrists. He kisses the backs of his hands, sucks gently at each finger, presses sweet kisses to his palms and the heels of his hands. 

“Raditz.” Vegeta breathes, and when Raditz looks at him, he finds him watching with hooded eyes. “What are you doing?” And his voice is so low, so deep and gravelly that Raditz can’t suppress the shiver that runs down his spine. 

“What does it feel like?” Raditz purrs, flashing his teeth and moving to kiss back up his arm and shoulder and neck, all the way back to his mouth. “Every inch of you is sacred, my prince. The embodiment of perfection.” He kisses him hard, moaning softly into Vegeta’s mouth, making it clear how much he truly cares for his prince. “Divine. Magnificent. So beautiful and transcendent that it fucking  _ hurts _ to be near you and yet unable to have you. You should be  _ worshipped _ , Vegeta. Revered and adored by all who lay eyes on you.” He kisses down Vegeta’s neck again, dragging his palms lightly over Vegeta’s chest. “What am I doing? I’m showing you my adoration for you. My devotion to you. My prince. My god made flesh. The very center of my existence.” He kisses over Vegeta’s sternum before dragging his tongue back up along it, then mouths over his chest, tongue flicking across every inch. 

Goosebumps raise over Vegeta’s flesh at his words, and he lifts his hands to push his fingers into Raditz’s hair with a sigh that draws all the tension out of his body completely. Raditz hums at the gentle circles Vegeta is massaging into his scalp, then presses his mouth over his left nipple. Vegeta moans as Raditz swirls his tongue over the sensitive flesh, his hand coming up to tease Vegeta’s other nipple as he sucks and licks at him. Then he kisses back across the hard plane of Vegeta’s chest, lavishing his right nipple with the same attention, petting gently at his sides and hips, already covered in a fine sheen of sweat. 

“Oh fuck, Raditz.” Vegeta groans as Raditz kisses and licks over his abs. He works slowly over Vegeta’s whole abdomen, grazing his teeth over each rib, finding a particularly sensitive spot right in the bend of Vegeta’s waist and sucking a bruise there. Vegeta moans, arching into Raditz’s mouth. “I don’t know how much of this I can take, Raditz.” He says, his voice strained, and Raditz flashes a grin at him before easing Vegeta’s pants down just enough to nip along his hip bones and lower belly. 

“Come whenever you like, my prince.” Raditz murmurs, pulling his pants further down over Vegeta’s ass, grabbing two handfuls and kneading gently. Vegeta moans and shudders, trying to last, but Raditz can tell it’s a losing battle. “I’ll worship your body until you’re hard again, and then I’ll worship your gorgeous cock like it deserves to be worshipped.” He growls, pulling his pants all the way down and watching rapturously as his cock bobs free and stands proudly, ruddy and leaking. Raditz is careful not to touch it as he kisses along the grooves of Vegeta’s groin, holding Vegeta’s gaze and seeing his own lust mirrored there. One of Vegeta’s hands sneaks down to touch himself, but Raditz catches his wrist and moves to press a kiss to his palm. “Not yet.” He purrs, sucking two fingers into his mouth and swirling his tongue over them. 

He moves his lips over them, pausing when Vegeta begins to slowly move them in and out, fucking Raditz’s mouth. Raditz moans and lets his eyes roll shut, dragging his nails lightly over Vegeta’s sweat-slicked sides and hips and thighs.

“Goddammit.” Vegeta growls, his hips bucking as Raditz continues scratching and caressing him in turn, his hand stilling in Raditz’s mouth as he struggles to stay in control. Raditz bobs his head then, making lewd noises as he sucks off Vegeta’s fingers. “I’m gonna come, Raditz.” Vegeta whines, his whole body trembling. Raditz opens his mouth and pulls off of Vegeta’s fingers, dragging them along the flat of his tongue, a rope of saliva connecting them still. Vegeta watches, a desperate hunger in his eyes, and cups Raditz’s cheek, his damp fingers pushing back into Raditz’s hair. Raditz holds his gaze as he turns his face into Vegeta’s wrist, tongue flicking out to ghost along the delicate tendons before he presses his teeth into his flesh. Vegeta makes a wounded sound and goes completely rigid then, his head jerking back and hips bucking as he comes all over himself, spurting rope after rope all the way up to the hollow of his throat. 

“Fucking  _ exquisite _ .” Raditz growls, eyes raking over his prince as he trembles, chest heaving, skin glistening with sweat and come. His hand falls from Raditz’s face as he goes limp, his cock beginning to soften as he comes down from his orgasm, and Raditz leans over him again to lick up the gift his prince had bestowed upon him, served on a platter finer than any precious metal in the universe. He works his way up from where the stripes begin just above Vegeta’s navel, kissing the hollow of his throat where they end. Vegeta grabs his face then, dragging him up to devour his mouth, sucking the taste of himself off of Raditz’s tongue. Suddenly, Raditz feels the gentle brush of fingers over his own rock hard arousal in his shorts, and he gasps and moans high and reedy into Vegeta’s mouth. “Not yet.” He says, panting as he drops down in front of Vegeta, stroking up the prince’s thighs and trying to stay in control of himself. 

He takes a moment to just breathe, pressing his cheek to the inside of Vegeta’s thigh, just above the knee, and closes his eyes. 

“Wow.” Vegeta murmurs, nudging Raditz with his knee and  _ smiling _ at him, so warm and fond and genuine, when he opens his eyes and meets his prince’s gaze. 

“What?” Raditz asks, feeling a twinge of self consciousness, but Vegeta shakes his head and leans forward to caress Raditz’s cheek. 

“No one has ever looked at me the way that you are now.” Vegeta says, his voice reverent, barely above a whisper. “Seeing you on your knees like this, affected so deeply by  _ my _ pleasure rather than your own. Fuck, Raditz, you’re going to  _ kill _ me.”

“Your pleasure is the only thing that matters to me.” Raditz says simply, turning his face to kiss along Vegeta’s inner thigh. 

“I thought I came hard the other night.” Vegeta laughs breathlessly, dropping his head back and sighing as Raditz resumes his worship. “Pretty sure I went blind for a moment just now, and you didn’t even fucking  _ touch _ me.” 

“We’ll get to that.” Raditz purrs, biting his way back down to Vegeta’s knees. 

“You sure you don’t want me to return the favor?” Vegeta asks, looking down at him seriously. 

“I’m sure.” Raditz chuckles, grasping one of Vegeta’s ankles and lifting his leg to press kisses down his calf. He kisses all the way down to his ankle, then begins to kiss and nip at the top of his foot, massaging the arch with his thumbs. Vegeta groans and relaxes again at the touch, sighing when Raditz massages his way back up his leg, paying special attention to the knots he finds in the cords of tight muscle. He treats Vegeta’s other leg the same, then stands and kisses Vegeta’s lips hungrily, starting the whole process over again. He wishes again that the pod was bigger so that Raditz could flip him over and lavish his back and ass with the same attention, but he has to settle for smoothing his hands over him instead. 

He kisses and licks all over Vegeta’s body once more, sucking bruises into his flesh and sinking his teeth into every muscle, marking him up and leaving him trembling again as his cock finally begins to stir to life once more. Raditz claims his mouth again and kisses him fiercely. They kiss until Vegeta is fully hard again, and then Raditz kisses a slow, straight line down Vegeta’s body. 

He kisses over Vegeta’s lower belly, flicking his tongue and nipping at the sensitive flesh, then kisses so slowly down the groove of Vegeta’s groin again until his head is between Vegeta’s legs. He looks up and meets Vegeta’s gaze, grinning when Vegeta sucks his own bottom lip into his mouth and bites it hard. He maintains eye contact as he leans forward, watching Vegeta’s eyes roll back in his head as Raditz pushes his legs open wide and draws his tongue over the prince’s perineum. Vegeta moans loudly, his hands flying up to grip his own hair as Raditz laves him with the flat of his tongue. He writhes against Raditz’s mouth, coming apart at the seams as Raditz licks over his balls. 

“Fucking perfect.” Raditz says softly, nuzzling against the base of Vegeta’s cock and pushing his hands up Vegeta’s inner thighs, smoothing his palms over his lower belly. “Not too long, but so fucking thick. Gods, I want you to sink inside me to the hilt, split me open and rearrange my fucking guts.” He continues, mouthing along the length of him gently. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ .” Vegeta sobs, rocking his hips up when Raditz kisses his tip sloppily, seeking relief. “Fuck, Raditz, I’m losing my fucking mind.”

“Mm-hmm.” Raditz hums, moving his lips over the other side of Vegeta’s shaft, licking and kissing the base again. “Want me to suck your cock, don’t you?” He rumbles, grazing his teeth over him. Vegeta’s hips jerk and he moans desperately. 

“Please.” He begs, and Raditz has to close his eyes and grit his teeth at that. 

“You beg so pretty, my prince. But that’s not the point of all this, is it?” Raditz replies softly, finally wrapping a hand around Vegeta’s cock, grinning when Vegeta moans and slides down in the seat, arching so that his entire body leaves the cushions below him. “Easy. Don’t wanna come too soon, Vegeta.” Raditz chastises gently. He begins to massage the length of Vegeta’s dick, watching him as he falls apart under his touch, moaning and rocking and pleading incoherently. 

“I  _ can’t _ , Raditz, oh my  _ gods _ .” He wails, his feet sliding on the floor of the attack ball as he arches again. Raditz chuckles softly and presses another kiss to Vegeta’s tip, then opens his mouth and engulfs him completely. He takes him slowly, bobbing his head and sucking in a slow, steady rhythm. Vegeta rocks his hips, fucking up into Raditz’s mouth, but Raditz moves with him, maintaining his pace despite the prince’s complaints. “Holy shit.” Vegeta moans, the muscles in his abdomen starting to clench as he nears his end. Raditz reaches up and grabs Vegeta’s tail at the base, squeezing hard as he hollows his cheeks, and Vegeta’s whole body seizes, arching up off the seat once more as he comes down Raditz’s throat with a ragged cry. Raditz milks him through his orgasm, glad for his lack of a gag reflex when Vegeta’s hips jerk and his still semi-hard cock rams into the back of Raditz’s throat. He pulls away then, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and breathing hard, watching as Vegeta quivers and drops back down into the chair, boneless and blissed out of his mind. 

He stares with glazed eyes as Raditz stands as best he can in the cramped space, leaning over Vegeta and bracing one hand on the cushion behind the prince’s head. 

“Fuck, come on me, Raditz.” Vegeta says, his voice weak and shaky as he rakes his eyes over Raditz’s body. 

“As you wish, my prince.” Raditz replies, grinning at the shiver that runs through Vegeta’s body, then pulls his shorts down enough to get his cock out. He’s already so fucking close just from pleasuring his prince, and he moans brokenly when he palms himself, bucking into his hand before he even begins to stroke. He pumps himself roughly, his cock beginning to twitch as his orgasm washes over him. Vegeta lunges forward then, knocking him backward into the door of the attack ball and taking him into his mouth. He bobs his head in time with Raditz’s frantic hand and sucks hard, swallowing heavily as Raditz stiffens and comes with a strangled moan. 

Raditz feels his knees buckle then and he collapses to the floor, panting raggedly and trembling all over. Vegeta follows him down, working him through the aftershocks until Raditz sobs and pushes him away. He crawls into Raditz’s lap then and wraps his arms around Raditz’s neck, kissing all over his face as Raditz struggles to catch his breath. 

“Fuck.” Raditz rasps, kissing him deeply before sighing and pressing his face into Vegeta’s neck, wrapping his arms snugly around Vegeta’s waist. “Feel like I could sleep for a fucking year.”

“Me too.” Vegeta chuckles softly. 

They sit on the floor of the attack ball for a long time, just holding each other and breathing each other in, lost in the moment and in one another with no real intention of ever pulling away again. It’s not until Raditz begins to doze that Vegeta murmurs something about moving to the seat to sleep, and Raditz doesn’t even open his eyes as he stands, turns, and plops into the chair. Vegeta curls against his chest, making a low noise of contentment, and they are both asleep in seconds, exhausted and sated and whole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Def not my best stuff, but eh. And the formatting's fucked because I'm _supposed_ to be working right now, and instead I decided to post this shit lmao. Good thing I work from home! But yeah, I didn't really feel like going through and adding html tags (you'd think I'd learn to add them as I write, but ooooh noooo), so I had to use the rich text editor. Sorry about that!
> 
> Off topic, I think I'm going to start posting the future!vegehan fic I've been working on lately. It's not finished, but we'll see where it goes lol
> 
> Aaaaanyway, feedback is encouraged and appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
